


Keep Your Eyes Open

by ameanstoanendor



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Concussions, Gen, Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameanstoanendor/pseuds/ameanstoanendor
Summary: Prompt: “You need to keep your eyes open. Just a little longer.”Cody gets a concussion during a battle, but luckily Rex is there to make sure he stays awake.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136306
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Keep Your Eyes Open

The 212th and the 501st were working in conjunction yet again. Commander Cody would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy about that, as it meant he’d be working in tandem with Captain Rex again. 

He would kill if anyone ever knew, but Rex was by far his favorite brother. Of course, everyone knew that, but nobody ever told Cody that they knew that. The two were as close as could be and they often provided a shoulder to cry on for each other when the war got too rough.

Currently, they were fighting side-by-side in battle, working together as though they were of one mind. Cody had heard Fives and Echo joke that he and Rex were as in sync as the infamous Domino Twins were with each other earlier that day. He supposed that they weren’t too far off on that matter. 

For the most part, the battle was one of routine. The complications arose when it was found out that Ventress was leading some of the Separatist forces and was quickly working her way through their own forces. The Jedi were occupied with taking down the major Separatist ships, which left the clones to fend for themselves. 

Eventually, Cody and Rex came face to face with her themselves. Cody barely had time to react before she used the force to launch him off of his feet. He flew backwards and slammed against a nearby wall headfirst. His helmet cracked and he fell to the ground, no doubt garnering some other broken bones on the way down. 

From there on out, everything became hazy and blurry. He stared out at the battle in front of him and watched in dawning horror as Ventress prepared to bring her lightsaber down on Rex. He tried to get up and help him, he really did, but his limbs wouldn’t respond to his commands and he had a head-splitting headache. Vaguely, he mused that if he hadn’tbeen wearing his helmet, his head really  would have been split open. 

Rex is saved in the last second when Commander Tano jumps in and deflects Ventress’s lightsaber with her own. When had the Jedi come back? Why wasn’t he out fighting with them?

Suddenly, Rex was by his side. When had he started to come over here?

“Cody? Can you hear me?” Rex asked worriedly, gently removing Cody’s cracked helmet from his head. 

“Rex,” Cody slurred, looking up at his younger brother with a dazed expression, “Wha’ hap’nd?”

“Knocked your head pretty hard, I’d say,” Rex replied, “Nothing a little bacta won’t fix. Just don’t go to sleep, alright? I’m pretty sure you have a concussion.”

“But ‘m  _tired_ ,” Cody whined. 

Rex chuckled to himself and grinned at his brother slightly, “Man, if you were in your right mind right now, you never would’ve said that like that where your men could possibly hear.” 

Cody didn’t really know how to respond to that, as his mind was clouded and foggy and he was struggling to understand the meaning of Rex’s words enough to begin with. 

His eyes began to slip closed. Someone tapped his face lightly but repeatedly enough that it made him open them again. 

“Hey, hey, none of that. You need to keep your eyes open. Just a little longer,” Rex told him, all traces of humor vanished from his expression, “The Jedi came back and the battle will be over soon. Then a medic can check you over and you’ll be alright.”

Cody nodded weakly, “Keep talkin’.” He may have had a horrendous headache and it may have been hard to focus, but the urgency of his brother’s tone told him to listen to him, and his voice was the only thing keeping him awake at the moment. 

“Hmm, okay,” Rex said, tapping his finger to his chin, “Wait until I tell you what Fives and Echo got up to recently. Well, Fives more dragged Echo along as an unwilling accomplice, but...”

He continued to tell Cody stories of the 501st’s antics. Neither was aware of how much time passed before Kix found them. Cody was taken to the medics and Rex continued fighting in the battle.

The medics looked him over and finally gave him the all-clear to sleep, which Cody did more than willingly.

Later, in a med-tent on the planet’s surface, Cody woke up slowly and took in his surroundings. He still had a headache, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been when he first got knocked back so hard.

At his bedside sat Rex, top half of his armor removed with a bacta patch on his right arm. He was dozing off in his seat and Cody was hesitant to awaken him, but he gently nudged him with his hand as he slowly sat up in his bed.

Rex startled awake, looking around wildly before relaxing when he saw Cody regarding him with a lifted eyebrow and unimpressed expression.

“Oh, good, you’re awake. I was beginning to think you’d sleep forever,” Rex said.

Cody rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Did I do anything embarrassing? I can’t remember much after I hit my head.”

Rex grinned at him devilishly, “Now why would I tell you and waste a perfectly good opportunity to blackmail you?”

Cody growled at him. Rex laughed at him in return. 

“Anyways, Kix says you’ll be up and running in no time, but you’ve gotta rest for another day or so. It was an extreme concussion,” Rex replied, “That witch got you  _good_ .”

Cody nodded, “Tell me about it. Didn’t my helmet crack?”

“Yeah. It was intense. I was worried about you for a little bit there, but I knew you’d bounce back. You always do,” Rex replied. Cody nodded again and gestured to the bacta patch on Rex’s arm.

“What happened there?”

“Oh, just a blaster bolt that got a little too close for comfort. Nothing bad,” Rex said flippantly, flexing his arm to demonstrate that it wasn’t badly hurt.

“Good. Thanks for keeping me up back there,” Cody said.

Rex smiled at him, “Hey, that’s what brothers are for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks lifeofmarvvel on tumblr for the prompt! I hope this is satisfactory.
> 
> I totally didn’t expect to write so many fics with Cody when I first started writing but I fell in love with the idea of him and Rex being brothers and here we are.
> 
> My tumblr is ameanstoanendor if any of you wanna check it out!


End file.
